theshieldfandomcom-20200214-history
Coyotes
:You may be looking for the term Coyote (smuggler). "Coyotes" is the tenth episode of Season 2 of The Shield and the 23nd episode of the series as a whole. It was originally broadcast on March 11, 2003. The previously on segment is voiced by John Diel. While the Barn deals with the leakage of Lanie Kellis damaging report, Vic Mackey and Shane Vendrell have to deal with the reappearance of Ben Gilroy. Meanwhile, the new member of the Strike Team starts his day working with Lem on a car-theft sting. Also, Captain Aceveda receives an ultimatum from the Chief of Police, and Claudette and Dutch work the apparent murder of an elderly woman. Synopsis Recap drags Ben Gilroy away from his house.]] and Lem interrogate Louis.]] orders Ben to keep his mouth shut.]] puts Gilroy in the coyote van.]] brings his transfer papers to Vic.]] Cast Starring * Michael Chiklis as Detective Vic Mackey * Catherine Dent as Officer Danny Sofer * Walton Goggins as Detective Shane Vendrell * Michael Jace as Officer Julien Lowe * Kenneth Johnson as Detective Curtis Lemansky * Jay Karnes as Detective Dutch Wagenbach * Benito Martinez as Captain David Aceveda * and CCH Pounder as Detective Claudette Wyms Guest starring * Lucinda Jenney as Lanie Kellis * John Diehl as Ben Gilroy * Cathy Cahlin Ryan as Corrine Mackey * Brian White as Detective Tavon Garris * Efrain Figueroa as Jorge Machado * Seidy Lopez as Pregnant woman * Cory Hardrict as Louis * and Ron Canada as Chief of Police Tom Bankston Co-starring * Matt Corboy as Officer Ray Carlson * Erick Carrillo as Quazi * Cristos Andrew as Coyote Jack * Deji Olasimbo as Denon * Orlando Valencia as Bartender Featuring * Aaron Andre Frazier as Long John * Guy Perry as Mancy Uncredited * Marguerite MacIntyre as Emma Prince (voice only) Featured Music Episode Title The title refers to the coyote used by Vic Mackey and the Strike Team to take Ben Gilroy out of the US and into Mexico. Notes * International airdates: ** Germany: April 8, 2006 ** France: September 12, 2007 * Coyote Jack drives an old Ford Econoline van. * When Claudette Wyms asks Vic Mackey if he read the newspaper, he tells her that the "Lakers cut it pretty close last night" referring to the NBA team, Los Angeles Lakers. Quotes * Vic Mackey: Yeah? * Claudette Wyms: Just reading the newspaper. Have you? * Vic Mackey: Lakers cut it pretty close last night. * Claudette Wyms: They're not the only ones. * Danny Sofer: I patted that guy down. There's no way I missed a knife that big. * Claudette Wyms: Maybe you didn't. * Danny Sofer: The only thing I can think of is another inmate must have given it to him. * Claudette Wyms: Or another cop. * Tom Bankston: I've heard about this kind of slick shit of yours. It doesn't work on me. You're running for office. I'll leave you as captain until that run is over. If you win, you graduate to City Council and you remember that I gave you another six months. If you lose the primary, you need to spend more time with your family due to the strain, and you resign quietly. * Curtis Lemansky: Louis, you want a break on this drug charge, you're gonna help us out. * Louis: Denon's my cousin. I can't dime him out. * Curtis Lemansky: Why not? * Louis: He's my cousin. It'll screw up Christmas... and I'm not lettin' some cracker cop ruin the holidays. * Claudette Wyms: I'm finishing what I started. * David Aceveda: This is a break-in with no victim. Move on to a real case. * Claudette Wyms: I am working a real case! And if you spent more time letting me and less time stopping me, maybe these people wouldn't have to worry about their families... how they're gonna feed them because of a bunch of crap they know nothing about and had nothing to do with! Damn it! No wonder this precinct's upside down. Saving these people's jobs should be your priority. Damn! * Dutch Wagenbach: Is Mancy a transie or a cross-dresser? * Long John: Is there a difference? * Dutch Wagenbach: Fairly large one. * David Aceveda: Everyone, listen up, please. Could I have your attention? I should have said this 12 hours ago. We're a team. A family. And I'm gonna fight like hell... to save every single job in this building. In the meantime, let's just focus on what we do best. Protect and serve. * Vic Mackey: Time to go. * Ben Gilroy: Who's this? * Vic Mackey: Coyote who's taking you across the border. * Ben Gilroy: Who was the guy in the subway? * Vic Mackey: The hit man you paid $10,000 to kill you if I ever call this number and tell him this code. * Ben Gilroy: You made me pay my own hit man? * Shane Vendrell: I'll bet you really need a drink now, don't you? * Ben Gilroy: Vic, we were friends. * Vic Mackey: You were the one who threatened my family. * Ben Gilroy: It was a bluff! * Vic Mackey: This isn't. * Ben Gilroy: Vic! I got greedy. I lost everything. There's a lesson there, Vic. * Vic Mackey: Whatever. * Shane Vendrell: Just be ready for something a little more difficult than auto capers. * Tavon Garris: Can't wait to follow your lead. * Danny Sofer: I haven't been to church since I was, like, nine. * Julien Lowe: God remembers you. * Danny Sofer: Yeah, well, I forgot about him. * Vic Mackey: Look, you better figure out how much you hate me and how you're gonna deal with that... 'cause I'm not going anywhere. * Claudette Wyms: Neither am I. External Links * "Coyotes" on Internet Movie Database Category:Season 2